


A scene from a snow globe

by AshAndSnow



Series: Start With This [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, Unspecified Setting, can be read as a standalone, it's a fake fight because I wanted fluff and nobody can stop me, plotless and pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: Snow has fallen. Loki and Tony make the best of it.(Prompt: Write a short piece about a fight between two people, and don’t work on it too much)





	A scene from a snow globe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[ART] Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767892) by [Artmetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica), [MiscPlinks (Fenderism)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenderism/pseuds/MiscPlinks). 



> Inspired by a gorgeous piece of art by Artmetica. Here’s a link to their deviantart, if you’d like to see it – a link I’ll of course remove if the creator wants me to.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/nasyu/art/Snow-366876079

It starts like this:

They’re taking a casual stroll in the park. It’s late, but the light from the lamp posts reflects off the freshly fallen snow and makes the night seem brighter than it is. Loki is breathing in the fresh air, taking in their peaceful surroundings. The park is so undisturbed at this time of night that theirs are the only footprints on the ground, despite the snowfall ceasing an hour before.

It’s a near perfect evening, really. Gorgeous surroundings, his lover by his side. Peace and quiet and sensation of utter contentment. They stop at the edge of the pond to take it in, and Loki feels very, very lucky right then.

And then Tony, without warning, smacks a handful of snow right in his face.

“Ha! You should see your expression right now!” Tony crows with glee. By the time Loki’s shaken off the shock and wiped the snow from his face, Tony is already several paces away, putting the finishing touches on a new snowball. "What's the matter? Is the cold finally bothering you anyway?" He calls. He raises his snowball in the air, taking aim. 

“Oh, no you don’t!” Loki growls, not entirely without humor, and ducks just in time. In a fluid movement, he scoops up a handful of snow and rises again, not bothering to shape it into a ball. Instead, he takes off sprinting. Tony’s shout as he tries to flee is nothing but joyful, even as Loki manages to dump the snow all over Tony's hair.

For a few minutes, they leave wild and reckless tracks in the snow as they chase each other, throwing snow and laughing. Like big children, they're letting loose and shaking off the stresses of everyday life, feeling as if they're the only two people in the whole wide universe out, awake, alive. The way only the two of them can make each other feel.

Eventually, Tony wins when he wrestles Loki to the ground and manages to flatten a snowball all over Loki’s face. He takes great care to really rub it in, and Loki’s left spluttering and wet, some of it dripping onto the collar of his coat.

He glares at Tony, without any real heat. He knows when to admit defeat. It's been fun, but he has been tired out and he does not particularly feel like bucking Tony off. The cold, hard ground beneath him is made worth it by the comforting heat and weight of his partner atop him. “Thank you for that, I cannot wait to feel that slide inside my shirt and down my back once we get up,” he complains.

Tony takes it like a champion, his grin not faltering in the least. “Sore loser,” he accuses.

And then, before Loki can react, Tony dives in and kisses him. It’s soft, but so, so full of warmth that it feels like it should be enough to make the snow disappear in a happy little cloud of steam.

And maybe Loki’s a sore loser, he can admit as much to himself. But if a kiss like that awaits him when victory’s slipped his grasp, well. It doesn’t really feel like he has lost at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you guys. Part of this week’s assignment was ‘ask for feedback, and be specific in what you want to hear’. So while I will love and appreciate any comment you would like to leave, I am going to ask you this. If you’ve read all three pieces so far – the introspection (if you can call it that), the monologue, and this piece - which format did you like best and why? Thanks in advance – and thanks for reading!


End file.
